Blossom in the Rain
by Crystalized Flower
Summary: What if Sakura Haruno had a different past? That she had a brother-like figure, and he was Sasori No Akasuna. But this was before he joined Akatsuki. He killed her clan and ran off with her when she was little. Somewhat SakuraCentric
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. **

There was a little girl, standing in the rain, with an older figure. They stood in front of a burning village. The girl turned to the teenager and asked him "Why did you kill them?" The male ninja tore his gaze away from the burning village, that was now slowly being put out by the rain, and set his gaze on his younger sister and smiled fondly. "They tried to take you away from me," he said. The little girl's eyes widened. Her shocked face quickly turned to anger. "They can't take me away from Onii-san!" He smiled. They looked back at the small village, it wasn't a big village like the hidden ones, it used to harbor less than a 100 civilians. Until he killed them all.

"Okay Sakura, let's head to somewhere safe," the girl looked at the male curiously. Before she could reply, the male sensed ninjas heading their way at a fast pace. He scowled and grumbled out "ANBU, what a pain," he quickly picked up Sakura and fled toward the dense trees. Sakura looked over his broad shoulder and saw ninjas with painted animal masks with black attire quickly running on the tree branches toward them.

The chase went on for some time. The male running, sighed. "Sakura," she looked up at him while in his strong arms. "Promise me that you'll grow stronger and find me," he said in a strong tone, but gently. She was confused,_ aren't I staying with Onii-san?_ Her looks told him what she was thinking. The male sighed and said "Just promise me this," she was about to protest but then the ANBU caught up.

"Sasori No Akasuna," one of the ninja began. "You are charged with treason for taking Haruno-sama, killing the entire clan, and setting the village on fire."

Sasori just looked at the male with half-lidded eyes, as if he didn't hear a word the ninja was saying.

"Well? That's too bad. I don't plan on giving her back," he said, angry.

The ANBU just snorted. "What can a teenager do to stop us?"

"This," he said. Sasori expertly carried Sakura with one hand and a fine katana in the other hand. He swiftly jumped branch to branch and fought with the ANBU. Blood spattered on the trees. Sasori had sliced the man in half. The ninja let out a terrible, ear-splitting scream and fell off the branch of the tree.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" Shouted the enraged comrade of the fallen ninja. Sasori easily cut the ANBU down and quickly finished off the rest.

"Onii-san?" said the innocent girl. She seen her brother fight before, but he was so angry at the moment. The male just calmed down and gave a reassuring glance to tell her that he was alright. They continued to travel to the place they have yet to discover. _This can't keep going on, I sense more coming, _he thought to himself. "Sakura before we were interrupted, do you still promise?" Sakura shook her head furiously, making the wet pink locks fly everywhere. "No! I want to stay with Onii-san!" Sasori sighed. He was sighing too much today.

"I promise I'll come back, but it'll take a long time. Do you think you can wait? Or do you want to find me?" he asked. Sakura thought about it, scrunching her face a little, making her look adorable. "I'll be a strong ninja when I grow up! And I'll go and find Onii-san. Just don't be too far away, okay?" he chuckled and messed up her already messy pink hair. "Okay, hime," he said. With that said he gently knocked her out, and hid his chakra._ That'll give me more time to go to Konoha_, he thought.

He finally arrived at the gates of Konoha, the hidden leaf village. Still undiscovered by the ninja in the village. Sasori glanced down at her cherubic features resting. He struggled to set her in front of the gates for some ninja to find her. He didn't want to let her go. With another sigh, he kissed her forehead and said "Hime, you better find me, or I'll die of missing you." Not that he would admit that to her face. He set her down gently and took one last glance at her peaceful looks. He ran a hand through his dark red hair and ran off into the thick forest of the night.

Naruto Uzumaki was taking a night stroll through the village, the only time he wouldn't be yelled at or glared at. Nearing the village gates, he spotted a lump in the distance. He squinted really hard, still couldn't see and gave up. He sprinted toward the lump that became a figure laying on the floor. "Woaaaah," he said amazed, as if he never seen a girl before, but this girl was different. She had exotic features, light pink hair, round shaped face, smooth-looking skin, long pink lashes, and a delicate small body. He picked her up as if she was a precious ramen package, well she was light too.

Naruto ran to the Hokage tower. He burst into the top room without knocking and startled the third Hokage. Hiruzen Sarutobi, the old but powerful Hokage, almost fell off his chair. He rubbed his head and sighed, he wasn't expecting someone this late at night. For he was doing the mountain load of paperwork. "Naruto, what is it?" he said, and noticed a strange girl he never seen before in the village in his arms. "Who is that girl?" Naruto put her in one of the chairs and rubbed his head sheepishly, "I was talking a night stroll and I found this girl laying on the floor at the gate!" The Sandaime stroked his beard wisely. He was thinking of what to do with this girl, she could be a spy from the other hidden leaf villages, but then again she could be innocent. "Naruto, bring her to your apartment, and then tomorrow bring her to me when she wakes up." Naruto excitedly gathered her up in his arms, once again, and said loudly "Will do gramps!" With that said Naruto sped out of the room and into the cold night.

**A.N: Well? How did I do for a first story? This has been in my mind for a while, and I finally had the guts to post it. There might be spelling mistakes. Should I continue? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the lovely characters.**

Sakura felt the warm sunshine kissing her face, she groaned. Struggling out of sleep's grasp, she reluctantly opened her eyes. She was greeting with the sight of an unfamiliar room, it had a mint green wall and not much furniture. Then she noticed a boy hovering over her with a wide grin. She yelped as she sunk back into the bed rapidly from surprise. The blonde chuckled and scratched his head with one hand, his bright blue eyes twinkling with mirth. "Heh heh hehh, sorry about that!" The boy said sheepishly.

"It's alright," she said, still curiously watching him. His chakra feels different.

"What's your name?" he asked, wondering if she was from another world, because she was such a rare kind of beauty.

"Sakura," she replied smiling at him. "And yours?"

"I'm Naruto! Believe it!" he struck a pose, with his thumb pointing at himself. Sakura giggled. As she moved to remove herself of the bed, she felt something jabbing her from inside her plain sky blue, but elegant looking kimono. She took out a familiar weapon. It was Sasori's katana. He wanted her to use it, as she trained. Naruto gaped at her. "Nooo! Don't hurt meeee!" He covered his head with his arms. Sakura raised a pink eyebrow. Then chuckled.

"I'm not going to hurt you silly!" She told him. "My brother must have put this in my robe," she wondered what he was doing and where. Naruto looked at the katana curiously, the sheath had a magnificent looking dragon engraved on it. The hilt was just covered in decorated cloth, so the users wouldn't get blisters from gripping it, but the cloth was on pretty tight.

Naruto was busy admiring the katana, then he remembered he had to take Sakura to the Sandaime. "Sakura-chan! I have to take you to gramps! Or he'll have my head!" He exclaimed. He dragged Sakura off the bed, and out of his apartment. "Can you jump on roofs, Sakura-chan?" He asked. She forgot to mention that she was a ninja, but thought the katana would explain, clearly it didn't. She nodded.

She followed his lead as he jumped from the apartment buildings to a roof of another building. As they were jumping from roof to roof, she looked at the monument that had four faces engraved into it. _How strange_, she thought. _They must be the past Hokage_. They arrived at the Hokage tower. It was a huge building that towered over her and Naruto by a lot. Naruto ran through the doors, and Sakura kept up. Ignoring all the people staring at the two children, Naruto looked over his shoulder and grinned at Sakura. She smiled back. _I wonder how I ended up at his apartment though,_ she thought. They arrived at the door that led to the Hokage's office.

Naruto slammed through the door like a madman. Sakura entered more gracefully. The Sandaime looked up quickly as he heard the banging noise. "Gramps! I brought Sakura-chan!" The Sandaime studied her carefully. Sakura shifted nervously. Finally he greeted her, "Ah hello there, Sakura, was it?" She nodded. "Okay Sakura-san, I am just going to ask a few questions. How did you end up at the gate of Konoha?'

Sakura thought for a moment, "My Onii-san brought me here, but he knocked me out on the way," she replied. The aged man soaked in the information.

"What village were you from?"

"It was a village in the River Country."

"Ah, the River Country. Tell me about your brother."

"Onii-san is very kind, but he isn't really my Onii-san. He came to our village one day, and met me. We became inseparable. So we are like sibling." She smiled at the fond memories. "Until they decided to separate us. But Onii-san killed them all and then we fled here, but he left me here so he can get stronger." Her face darkened.

"I see." Came his reply. "You will attend the academy with Naruto, and live with him until I find you an apartment for yourself," he said. Naruto 'yessssed' in the background.

"Oh and what is your last name?"

"Haruno."

He was somewhat shocked.

**A.N: Hello, Hello thank you for reviewing! Btw I don't know where I am going with Sakura's clan xD I'll just wing it. No, just kidding. I'll think of something! Spring break is near!~ So expect a lot of updates, maybe. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's lovely characters.**

Sasuke Uchiha had his hands folded and rested them on directly on his lips, as he stared intensely at Sakura Haruno. He just couldn't understand her. She wasn't a fangirl, yet she gets better scores than him in class, and does ninjutsu and taijustsu better a bit better than him. Except genjustu, of course. As if Sakura felt the intensity of his gaze, she turned around from her seat in the front, next to Naruto, she caught him staring at her and looked at him strangely. They had a staring contest. Sasuke broke off the gaze and looked through the window.

Iruka Umino entered the classroom. As he glanced to take roll, he looked at how they have grown throughout the year. He sighed. "Alright class, it's oficially been a year since i've taught you," he began. "I won't miss you at all!" The kids huffed. Naruto squinted at him from his front seat. Iruka smiled at him. "Of course you'll miss me the most, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouted while laughing arogantly. Sakura sighed at his antics.

Iruka grinned, "Anyway! I'll be assigning your Genin teams!"

Ever since Sakura gotten used to living in Konoha, she grew somewhat cold to the people, because they we're always hostile to Naruto. He trusted her, and told her that he had the Nine Tailed Fox inside him. She did not care though. She grew to be protective over Naruto as did he over her. Yet, she has made a friend she grew to be protective of too, the Hyuga heiress. The shy girl introduced herself to Sakura on the first day and they became good friends like that. Sakura's ninjutsu and taijutsu skills exceeded because, Sasori taught her for many months, until he burned the village down. Sakura spaced out until she heard Naruto's name being called.

"Team 7! Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno-" Naruto cut off Iruka while howling 'YESSS!' "-and Sasuke Uchiha, you'll be assigned to Kakashi Hatake," Iruka finished while glaring at Naurto. "What?! Noooo! Don't stick that bastard on our team!" Sasuke glared at Naruto, and he glared right back. Iruka sighed, clearly exasperated. Sakura really didn't care. As long as Sasuke didn't hold them back. It wasn't that she did not like him, it's just that he was a tad bit to arrogant for liking.

"Alright knock it off, you two," Iruka said, annoyed. "Go on and meet your new Jounin teacher." Everyone left the room accept Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. There was an akward silence. A few hours passed. Naruto couldn't stand it. "Mannnn, he's late," he complained. Sakura sighed, she wasn't really patient. Naruto grabbed an eraser and dragged a stool to the door. He cracked the door open a little and shoved the eraser at the very top of the opened door. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Fool. He's a Jounin, no way he is going to fall for that," he said flatly. Naruto stuck a tounge at him and said "Shut up, bastard!" Sasuke's eye twitched.

The door opened and a head stuck through, as the eraser fell and hit the head, creating chalk dust to puff everywhere. Naruto was howling in laughter, while pointing his finger at the already white-haired man.

The man picked up the eraser and stared blankly at them. "I already hate you all," he said. Sasuke's eye violently twitched,_ this is suppose to be a Jounin?_ The white-haired man named Kakashi said, "Meet me at the roof," then poofed away in a cloud of smoke. They all stared at each other. Sakura said, "Well, we better get going."

They met up with their new teacher on the roof. The sky was a beautiful blue color, with fluffy-like clouds floating around in the sky. Birds chirped and flew above their heads as they sat on the roof. Kakashi stared at all of them. "Okay, introduce yourselves. Tell me your likes, dislikes, dreams or hobbies," he began. Naruto squinted at him, as the blinding sun rested behind Kakashi's head. Sakura also stared at him, deciding if she should go first or not. Naruto slapped his leg and pointed at Kakashi, "Why don't you go first!" He shouted. Kakashi looked at him and then sighed.  
"My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have no intention of telling you what I like or dislike. My dream... My hobbies are none of your business." They all stared at him blankly. "Your turn," he looked at Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are eating ramen! And my dislikes are waiting 3 minutes while finishing pouring hot water into the ramen cup. My dream is to become Hokage! So people can respect me more," Naruto said excietedly while figeting with his new forehead protector, that had the Konoha symbol engraved on it. _Hmmm, he didn't turn out so bad_, Kakashi thought. "You there go," he pointed at Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are training, and reading ninjustu scrolls, my dislikes are people who cannot make promises they can't keep. And my dream is to be stronger, so I can finally find my Onii-san." Kakashi nodded,_ Intresting, I heard from the Sandaime that she's a Haruno. I wonder if she can do those_ advanced_ jutsus yet._ Kakashi looked at Sasuke to begin.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I do not have any likes. My dislikes are annoying people. My dream is to kill my brother," he said darkly. Kakashi sighed. _I have a blonde that wants to be Hokage, a Haruno that wants to be with her brother, and an avenger. Intresting. _

"Okay! That's all for today. Come early tomorrow at 5:00am, oh and don't eat breakfast. You'll throw up." With that said he poofed away.  
Naruto stood up and stretched, "Ahhh Sakura-chan want to get some ramen?" Sakura thought for a second and then her stomach rumbled, she rubbed her stomach sheepishly and said, "Sure!" She glanced at the Uchiha. "Want to come?" He stared at her for a second and began walking away with his hands in his pockets, "No thanks." She looked at Naruto and shrugged.

After Sakura finished eating dinner at Ichiraku Ramen with Naruto, she paid for both of them, and went their separte ways. "Bye Sakura-chan! I'll pay next timeeee!" He said while jumping on roofs, while waving goodbye at her. She smiled as she headed to her apartment. The fullmoon was out as a few clouds lingered in the sky. It was a little cold, after all it was fall. Wind blowing her medium-long soft light pink hair, she thought of her brother. She missed him dearly and wondered if he did too. _I won't disapoint Onii-san!_ She thought, determined to be stronger. Sakura was not weak at all. Since she started living in Konoha, she began to train like crazy. Naruto often helped too. She went upstairs of a building and arrived at her apartment number, and unlocked the door.

The living room was very cozy looking. The walls were a light creamy brown color. Her small white couch that could fit two people, at the least. There was a light brown coffee table in front of the couch, with some scrolls on it. A bookcase stood tall in the corner, filled with many complex books that Sakura understood. Next to the bookcase was a window. It had the view of the beautiful dark blue starry sky. The curtains complimented the window, it was white, and had elegant looking flowers sewn in. The floor was padded with fluffy white carpet.

The kitchen was connected to the living room and is on the left when Sakura would walk in. It was also small. There was a counter separting the kitchen from the living room. It had a steel sink. Above the sink was another window. It showed the roofs of other buildings. The stove lay across from the sink, and the fridge was in the corner. Sakura opened a chesnut colored cabinet hanging on the wall. Reached in and grabbed a box full of green tea bags. She brewed it and poured it into a simply designed teacup. She walked into her living room and sat on the floor, back against the couch. "I must learn these Haruno family jutsus! Onii-san stole them for me, before he burned down everything. Yoshh!" She stayed there for a few hours in the same spot, trying to practice the powerful jutsus. The clock hanging on the wall said it was 11:17pm. Sakura was too tired to go to her room. She sound asleep on the couch.

**A.N: Yay! Go Sakura learn the Justus nowww! Oh wait I'm the author I can make it happen yoshh! She'll be all badass during the bell test. Sasori won't come in the story for a long time. Sorry 'bout that. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the lovely characters.**

Outside Sakura's window, the sky was turning from dark to light blue. Then a streak of sunlight appears to the east, it made the sky look like a paint palette. Where all the colors are swirled together.

The pink-haired 12-year-old stirred from her spot on the couch. She cracked her lids open to show emerald eyes. Sakura sat up on the couch and stretched, causing her back to crack loudly. She glanced at the clock, it said 5:12 am. Her eyes widened, she scrambled off the white couch and sprinted to her room, snagged some clothes from the drawer, and slammed into the bathroom.

The pinkette relaxed as the hot water ran down her body. _Might as well be a little late, _she thought, as she cleansed herself with green-apple scented soap. She turned the knob and the hot steaming water stopped. She stepped out of the shower, dried herself with a light blue towel and put on her navy blue bra, followed by a black loose tee-shirt with a white circle on the back, and finally she slipped on black biker pants.

She walked through the hallway and into the kitchen. The cloak said 5:27 am. She grabbed some cold toast she found in the toaster, spread jam all over it, and stuffed in her mouth. On the way to the door, she grabbed her keys and her weapon pouch along with a scroll. She had a hunch that Kakashi would be late, might as well do some practicing. Making sure she had everything, then went out the door. The pinkette looked the door. She jumped off the balcony of the apartments, and onto another roof.

Sakura arrived at the training grounds and spotted Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was in a mid-yawn, while scratching his butt, when he saw Sakura looking at him with disgust. "Oh heh heh. Hi there, Sakura-chan!" He said sheepishly. She pretended she did not see what happened a few seconds ago and greeted him back. "Good morning, Sasuke," she said. He just grunted in acknowledgement. Sakura settled herself under a tree, with her back against the huge trunk. She took out the elemental jutsu scroll, and began memorizing. Sakura could use fire and water, thanks to her perfect chakra control.

After what seemed like 4 hours have passed, Kakashi still did not arrive. Naruto paced around, irritated. Sasuke just stood under a tree, with his back against it. Sakura just dozed off in the same spot.

Poof! They all looked up from where they were, and saw their extremely late sensei. "Your late!" Naruto shouted, clearly pissed off. Kakashi crinkled his eye in apology, "Sorry, sorry, I got lost on the road of life." Sakura rolled her eyes.  
Naruto glared at him. "Lies!" Kakashi just shrugged and clapped his hands together.

"Alright! I will be giving you a test that will decide if you will stay a genin or go back to the academy," he said happily.

"What?!" Naurto shouted. Sakura looked shocked, and then angry. Sasuke remained indifferent, but his eyebrow was slowly twitching.

"Yep! All you have to do is get these bells I have attached to my pants. You have till noon, hide when I say 'go' okay? There are two bells. The one who did not get a bell will get sent back to the academy. Either one or all of you" Kakashi said simply

"Ready,"

"Set,"

"G-," Naruto cut off Kakashi by running at him with a kunai. Kakashi sighed appeared behind Naruto, pointing the kunai to the back of his head. "You did not follow my instructions." Sakura and Sasuke froze.

"This time acually do it," Kakashi began. He let Naruto go and jumped back. "Ready...set...go!" They all jumped into hiding, well atleast Sasuke and Sakura did. Naruto just stood far away from Kakashi. The white-haired man sighed and took out his Icha Icha Paradise to read. Naruto twitched, "Hey! Don't you know I'm behind you!" Kakashi appeared behind Naruto quickly. Sakura slapped her face in the bush. _That baka should really learn how to sense chakra_ of_ other people. _

Naruto, still not knowing that Kakashi was behind him and preparing to attack him, wondered where did Kakashi go. Kakashi shouted, "A thousand years of paaaain!" With that said, he shoved his two pointer fingers into Naruto's butt. Naruto unexpecting it, flew into the water screaming.

Sakura expressed her disgusted expression vividly. _There won't be much time left, if I keep hiding in this bush_. The pinkette fled toward the forest to plan a sneak attack on Kakashi. Behind another bush, she spotted Kakashi. Suddenly, she sensed his chakra behind her, she whipped around and threw a kunai. Kakashi dodged. _Impressive, _he thought. He quickly did handsigns to create a genjutsu and set it on Sakura. Then jumped on a tree above her, to see how she would handle it.

Sakura immediately sensed a change in the air and knew it was a genjustu. _Heh, can't fool this, Kakashi-sensei_, she thought. As she moved to dispel it, Sasuke walked limply from the bush, with kunais sticking out of his back. He was bleeding everywhere. He spotted her. "H-help, Sakura..." She had to admit this was a good genjustu and quickly said "Kai!" The bleeding Sasuke dissapeared.

Kakashi, watching her from a distance, was impressed even more. _She'll make a good ninja._ He went to where Sasuke was.

Naruto was hanging from a tree, by his ankle. He was not amused. "Damn it! That sly Kakashi-sensei!" He heard rustling from a nearby bush and saw Sakura coming out. "Sakura-chan!" She shook her head at him.  
"You get caught to easily!" She scolded playfully. She used a kunai to cut him free and he landed on his face.

"Hehe sorry Sakura-chan!" He said sheepishly, while rubbing his head with one hand.

"Come on! Lets get the bells, we need to work together, with Sasuke too. Though I don't know where he is," Sakura said. They started to plan.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was fighting Kakashi. Sasuke charged at Kakashi and engaged in combat. Sasuke tried to kick Kakashi, but he blocked it. He tried again with his fist but Kakashi, once again blocked it with ease. Sasuke smirked. With Kakashi's hands busy blocking his arm and leg, he used his other hand and _almost_ grabbed the bell. Kakashi jumped back.

"Damn it!" Sasuke said, angry. He made quick handsigns and shouted, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Sasuke shaped his fingers into a ring made by his thumb and index finger. Fire came out of Sasuke's mouth and turned into a giant fire-ball, heading toward Kakashi.

Kakashi quickly went underground. _Genin arn't suppose to have that much chakra to do elemental jutsus!_ He began his counter attack and grabbed Sasuke's leg, pulled him into the floor leaving his head the only thing not underground. Kakashi patted his head. "I admit that you are different from those two. But you still need more work." With that he walked away. Sasuke growled furiously.

Kakashi strolled to where he sensed Sakura and Naruto. He quickly found them at the beginning of where they started. Sakura whippeed around. "Ready Naruto?" She said quietly. Naruto nodded excietedly. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

Sakura made fast handsigns as water rose from the river behind her. Kakashi reconized it as a water release jutsu. Kakashi sighed _These kids are just full of suprises, I'll never get to read my book then_. "Suiton: Teppōdama!" Water converted from chakra, addition with the river, formed into little bullets. With the power of a gunshot, they fired at Kakashi. As Kakashi turned to jump out-of-the-way, Naruto and his clones were holding onto him tightly. He was proud of them as the water bullets sliced the thin rope holding the bell fell as Naruto caught it.

"Yeaaaaahhh! Way to go Sakura-channn! That was so awesome, believe it!" Naruto cheered swinging the bell in the air. Too bad only one had been cut off.

"Well, well! the time is up and Naruto has the bell," Kakashi said mildly impressed by their teamwork. Sasuke walked out from the forest. He could not believe it. Naruto, holding a bell. He clenched his jaw.

Sasuke ended up being tied to the stump. Kakashi said, "Well, you all must be hungry. I'm glad to say that none of you will be going back to the academy," Naruto and Sakura cheered. "You should just quit being ninja," he said flatly. They stopped cheering. Naruto was flabbergasted, and then outraged. "HEY! We successfully retrieved a bell!"

Kakashi sighed, "Teamwork requires all of you to work together," he began. "What if something like this happened?" Kakashi jumped on Sakura and restrained her, taking out a kunai. "Naruto kill Sasuke, or I'll kill Sakura!" Everyone froze. Sakura started struggling furiously. Sasuke looked at Naruto, wary. "W-what?"

Kakashi let go of Sakura and pulled her up. "Teamwork is necessary for a ninja," he said. "Alright, eat your bentos. Oh and do not give Sasuke any, or else." Kakashi poofed away. Sasuke looked extremely annoyed. They startled eating silently, till Sasuke's stomach rumbled. Sakura sighed and held her bento to him. He looked somewhat surprised. "Here. I'm not hungry," she said. He was a little flattered but then turned his head away. "Hn, no thanks," he said annoyed. Naruto yelled, "Hey bastard! She's offering you food! Eat it man."

"Just take it!" She shoved rice into his mouth. Kakashi suddenly appeared out of nowhere and thunder clouds appeared behind him. Sakura yelped, as did Naruto did. "You did not follow my rules," he said darkly.

"B-b-but, but, but," Naruto stammered.

"They were just helping me, because we're a team!" Sasuke said.

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei, we're all as one," Sakura said boldly.

"As one hmm? Let's see your punishment," He said flatly. "You...pass!" He said suddenly joyfully. The dark clouds faded away fastly. They were all shocked. "W-what?" Sakura said.

"Those who do not follow the rules are scum, but those who do not help their friends are worse than scum!" He said, crinkling his eye. "We'll begin missions tomorrow, your all free to go home now," he said. "Bye!" He poofed away.

They were still shocked. Naruto cheered "Yaaay, he's actually pretty cool!" Sakura agreed while cutting the rope that held Sasuke. He murmured a thanks and began walking home. "Hey bastard! Wanna get ramen with us?" This time he did not decline. They began to bond with each other closely.

Three are together as one.

**A.N: Yay! Long chapter, I need to think of more plots before I get writers block. If I get at least 20 reviews I'll start the next chapter. I need to know if your opinions u If you please. Augh it's 1 am see what I do for you guys :'c See you on the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its lovely characters.**

In the clearing, there was a large cave, but hidden to the naked eye. The large, tall trees towered next to the dark rocky cave. Birds sat in the trees, watching silently. The sky still held stars, as they shimmered with the little brightness they had. The sun was slowly peaking past the mountains.

A teen with not too vibrant red hair, and lazy half-lidded hazel eyes, walked through the bushes, with a finely crafted katana strapped to his back. This man looked 15 or so. He enter the eerie dark cave. Inside, there were torches hung on the wall throughout the passage, the flames swayed curiously.

He pasted many doors, and weaved through the maze-like cave. Finally he reached the designated door. The male knocked gently. Silence rang through the air for a few minutes. A silver, grey-haired teenager opened the door. He pushed up his circle lens with one finger and nodded him in. A sickly pale man lay in bed. Studying the red-head with sickening yellow-snake eyes. His tonge slipped out and went back in his mouth.

"Ah, Sasori, you came," the snake man said. Sasori stood in the corner. Watching the silver haired-teen walk casually next to the man. He turned his attention to Orochimaru. "What did you summon me for?" Sasori said with a cold, flat tone. The Snake sanin chuckled, as his tonge slipped out once again, "I want you to join Akatsuki, as you can see, I am wounded, they kicked me out," the pale man began. "I want you a spy, tell me what their planning and such." He could see the teen wanting to decline.

"If you refuse, I will tell Kabuto to fetch your dear Sakura-chan, and make her my apprentice and then infiltrate the Akatsuki," the man said cruelly. Sasori clenched his hand in anger, for bringing his beloved sister into this. "Ah, she has so much potential to become a powerful ninja, after all she is a Haruno," the snake man taunted.

"Fine. Just do not touch her," Sasori snarled. Orochimaru chuckled with malice. At the same time he was amused, Sakura meant so much to him, maybe he'll use her one day. "I cannot promise that, but you'll do it, splended, start training and then catch their attention." Orochimaru finished. Sasori left the room furiously, and closed the door not too gently.

Kabuto looked at Orochimaru, amused. "He will learn discipline soon," the sanin said.

* * *

"Wheeeee! We're finally on a C-class mission!" Naruto shouted gleefully, "If any ninjas come I'll beat them up, believe it!" He yelled to the trees. Sasuke sighed irritably, "Shut up, dumbass." Naruto seized his yelling and glared fiercely at Sasuke. The spiky-haired Uchiha glared back.

Team 7 had months of D-ranked missions, such as catching fat angry cats, doing favors for the citizens, stopping thieves, or basically doing things inside the village. Naruto complained so much that Kakashi finally gave in after months and requested a C-class mission. And thus, old man Tazuna was their client.

They walked along the path, created between the dense trees. Kakashi felt the need to tell them about foreign ninja, "Hey guys, you don't need to worry about running into enemies, this is a C-ranked mission, so we won't encounter any!" He said joyfully. Tazuna started to sweat. Sakura looked at him from the corner of her eye. He was acting suspiciously.

As they strolled on the grassy path, Sakura noticed a puddle on the side of the road, and then glanced at the blinding hot sun._ The hell? It probably hasn't rained in days._ She looked at Kakashi, seeing that he was staring at it too, then looked up to meet her gaze. He crinkled his eye reassuringly, also telling her to brace herself. She stiffed up, quickly running through the advanced justsus she knew. Suddenly, well Sakura and Kakashi expected it, two ninja, with the mist symbol on the forehead protector appeared from the puddle. They had dangerous sharp weapons attached to their arm.

The rogue ninjas quickly jumped to attack Kakashi, wrapping him with their chains with blades attached to them, which squeezed and sliced Kakashi into bloody pieces. Team 7 and Tazuna we're horrified. The two ninjas faced Naruto as he stood still, frozen in fear. Sasuke blocked the chains that were heading toward his teammate, with a kunai. It trapped the chains against the tree. Sasuke kicked both of the clawed men. They were angered by this. One went to attack Naruto, he made a clawed mark on Naruto's hand that bled nonstop. The other went to attack Tazuna. Sakura quickly moved in front of Tazuna and did series of handsigns, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" She yelled as the ninja came closer. A large fireball made from the perfect chakra control she had, hit the oncoming ninja dead on.

Kakashi appeared in front of Naruto and took down the ninja with his fist. Naruto cried, "Kakashi-sensei! Your alive!" Then he glanced at the spot where Kakashi 'died', cut up pieces of wood sat motionless on the floor. Sasuke stared at the burnt up man twitching on the floor, then looked back at Sakura, amazed that she could do the same justu as him.

Kakashi picked up the fried man in the crook of his elbow, as he did to the other ninja. "Sorry for getting you hurt Naruto, I didn't know you would freeze up like that. Sakura and Sasuke, good job handling the enemy!" Kakashi patted Sakura's head and went to a tree and tied up the ninjas, tightly.

Naruto glared at Sasuke as he stood there watching the men struggling against the tree. _Wasn't he afraid? Sakura and Sasuke did well on there first battle, while I just stood their like a frozen statue! Why am I always different?!_ Naruto thought, anger at himself. _Next battle, I won't be scared!_ Sasuke turned to him with a smug look on his face. "You okay, scaredy-cat?" He said mockingly.

"Shut up Sasuke!" He glared with an intensity.

The battered-up mist-nin asked, "How did you notice us?" They thought they coud plan the perfect surprise assassination. Kakashi explained, "Well, there was a puddle on the side of the road, plus it hasn't rained in days. Even my genin noticed it." He looked proundly at Sakura. She smiled.

"Tazuna, we need to have a chat." Kakashi said as they walked away from the assassins tied to the tree. "I purposely left these kids to deal with the rouges, to see who they were targeting." Tazuna broke out in a sweat. He was obviously caught in the act. "If this was a C-rank mission we wouldn't have been attacked. Now, we can turn back now and get this ranked to a B mission and get chunin." Tazuna's reply was quick enough to cause suspicion, "No! Please just get me to the Wave country," he begged.

"Come on Kakashi, we'll just drop him off and go," said Naruto. Kakashi sighed. If they come back the next assassin will be higher than a chunin. "Alright, let's go, but first," he turned to Naruto, "The blade they used was poisoned, don't move too much Naruto."

Naruto shook furiously, _If I hadn't frozen I could have dodged it! _He took out a kunai and brung it down with no hesitation into his poisoned hand, deep red blood spilled out and spattered the floor. Everyone froze. "I swear on this kunai, that I won't freeze up and protect old man Tazuna!" Kakashi sighed, "Thats great Naruto, but your going to die if you lose more blood." Naruto paled quickly, while sweating. "Here give me your hand," Kakashi said, taking Naruto's bleeding hand. He studied it closely with half-lidded eyes. The wound was slowly healing. Sealing the large cut by itself. _This must be the work of the Kyuubi_, Kakashi thought.

"Heh, heh, I'm going to be fine right Kakashi? Your face is scaring me," Naruto said nervously. Kakashi took out a roll of gauze and began wrapping his almost-healed hand. "Yep!" He said, crinkling his eye.

**A.N: Damn it, I was going to make this longer but my mom was like, stop typing and give me the damn computer! Oh well it's okay. I'll have the other chapter up soon. Hopefully that one will be longer than this. I suck so bad at fight scenes. Forgive meee! Anyway got any ideas for Sakura's Kekkei Genkai? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the epic characters.**

The dark blue ocean, with gentle waves, was vast. Covered in freezing snow-colored mist. The bright yellow radiating sun was barely visible. A long wooden row-boat was moving silently through the mist. People we're on the boat whispering, while shivering at the same time.

"YAHOOO!" Naruto randomly burst out for no reason. The person rowing the boat, wearing what looks like half of an onion on his head, 'shhhhhhhed' violently. Then said, "You want to get us caught, boy?" Naruto wilted back on his spot on the boat next to the pinkette. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Kakashi glanced at their client.

"Why don't you explain whose after your life, if we're going to go through with this mission," He said quietly to Tazuna.

Tazuna hesitated for a few minutes, then spoke, "At least you might know him, His name is Gatoh, the president of marine transportation," he finished solemnly. Kakashi's eye that was visible, widened. The genin just sat there confused at who this Gatoh was. "You mean the person who owns the Gatoh company?" Tazuna tipped his half-onion hat back and laid against the edge of the boat. He nodded. Kakashi continued, "This doesn't make sense though, why would he pay to kill a bridge builder?"

"Because, He is afraid of the bridge being finished," he said simply.

Sakura understood, "So he wants to kill all the bridge builders."

"So he sent those lame mist ninjas," said Sasuke. Tazuna nodded at both of their conclusions. Naruto sat in front of the boat, soaking the information in.

"He is a dangerous man who uses ninjas, why did you hide that fact?" Kakashi said, confused.

Tazuna sighed. "You see, the Wave country is really poor. Not even the feudal lord does not have much. We do not have much either. So we could not afford an expensive B-rank mission. If you quit now, I'll be killed for sure..." He paused for dramatic effect. "And my cute 8-year old grandson will cry, and cry, and then cry some more!" He paused again, his eyes looking back and forth, from the floor to the twitching team. "My daughter will hate Konoha ninja for the rest of her life, while being lonely," he faked a sob. "But, it's not your fault."

Kakashi slapped his forehead protector, as team 7 looked at each other in awkwardness. Kakashi sighed loudly, "Okay, I guess it can't be helped, we'll continue escorting you."

"Oh that's good to hear," Tazuna said, like he knew that they we're going to say 'yes' anyways.

The man rowing the boat chuckled at his old man antics, and said, "We're almost there," as they went through one of three tunnels.

A bright light continued the fill the tunnel as they approached the opening.

When they made it through the tunnel on the water, what they saw had nothing compared to the misty ocean. Team 7 was amazed.

The sky was a bright pastel blue, with fluffy white cotton clouds. There were cute houses along both sides of the river, on the strong wooden floor that was being held up by sturdy poles that were in the water. Green, vibrant, healthy trees grew from the water. The roots fanned out, showing that it could not be easily removed by a measly chainsaw.

The row-boat soon hit the edge of the dock. The rower said, "Well, this is as far as I can take you,"

"Thank you very much," Tazuna replied to the man. They all stepped off the boat and onto the boardwalk. The man turned on the engine and sped away. Growing smaller and smaller, till he was no longer visible.

"Well, escort me to my house, if you please," Tazuna said, following them from behind.

"Aren't you suppose to lead us, we've never been to your house," Sakura said strangely.

"Oh heh heh, sure." He took the lead.

They walked past the buildings on the boardwalk, and into a forest, after the dirt road. Naruto was still thinking of how he was annoyed by Sasuke showing off._ 'Heh I'll show him.' _He ran up ahead, looked side to side then suddenly threw a kunai into the bushes on the right of them, while shouting, "There!" Startling all of them.

Silence rang through the air. They were all tense, waiting for an enemy to pop out from the bush. But there was no such thing. Sakura rolled her eyes. "What are you doing Naruto," she said, exasperated. Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.  
"I thought I sensed someone Sakura-chan! I really did!" Then he threw another kunai at the bush.

Kakashi went to see where the kunai had landed, while they were bickering. The kunai was directly above a snow rabbit. '_That's odd. The color of its fur should have changed by this weather.' Someone is about to appear then._ His thoughts were right. "Everyone duck!" A large blade went spinning through the air, above their heads, as they ducked, narrowly missing it.

The thick black lodged itself into a tree trunk with an audible, _thunk!_ A man appeared on the long handle of the odd sword. Kakashi quickly went up in front of his team. "Ah you are Zabuza Momochi, exiled ninja of the Mist," Kakashi confirmed. "It seems that I have to use my Sharingan," he said sighing. Sasuke's eyes widened an inch._ 'I thought the Sharingan was only for the Uchiha clan!'_ He looked suspiciously at Kakashi. Naruto was just confused, "Hah? What's that?" Sasuke gave a lesson on the Sharingan and Naruto nodded, still confused. Kakashi lifted the forehead protector, to show a scar on his eye, and a bright red-eye, with three commas on the sides.

"And you are the copy ninja, Sharingan user, Kakashi Hatake," he replied with a nod of his head. "Well, I just need to kill that bridge builder and be on my way," he said casually. He watched, amused as the little genins moved in front of Tazuna. "I have to kill you first, of course," he said looking at Kakashi.

He jumped back onto the water, standing perfectly on top. Naruto was amazed. Sakura wasn't. She had seen her Onii-san do the same thing, as could she. Zabuza put two fingers in front of him and did the same with his other hand, but lifted it up above his head. The water swirled around him, and a thick mist swallowed them up. "Sensei?" Sakura said, wary of what was happening. Kakashi faded from their view, as did the enemy.

"It's alright Sakura. I'm here." He said comforting her from afar. "Leave this to me, just protect Tazuna." A dark chuckle vibrated through the air.

Sasuke shivered violently, as did Sakura and Naruto did. Blood lust in the air suffocated them. "Which spot would you like to be hit in?" Zabuza named off 8 vital organs that could cause death immediately, if it were to be fatally wounded. Sasuke started to shake in fear, despite being stone-faced all the time, he was actually pretty scared now. As if Kakashi sensed the fear radiating off them, he said reassuringly, "It's okay, I'll protect you with my life." He promised he would not let another teammate die on his watch.

Suddenly, Zabuza appeared in the middle of the circle they created, and separated them. Kakashi went to attack the exiled ninja, planting the sharp kunai into his abdomen. What should have been blood, but water dripped from the wound instead. A water clone. Team 7 watched helplessly on the floor as the real Zabuza came up behind Kakashi. "Sensei! Behind you!" Naruto shouted, pointing at the man behind him. They watched in freezing horror as Zabuza swung his large sword that sliced into Kakashi's waist and through his body. Water exploded as the sword cut through.

"This is the end." Kakashi said flatly. As he stood behind Zabuza with a kunai cutting into his neck, a bit. The large sword wielding man was appalled. "You copied my justu," he said obviously. "But, you can't be me this easily!" Zabuza melted into water, as the real one came behind Kakashi and kicked him hard into the water.

Kakashi swam up,_ Why is the water so heavy?_ He did not have time to ponder as Zabuza appeared behind him. "Heh, you fell for my trap," he said as he quickly formed hand signs, "Suiro no Jutsu!" A ball of water enveloped Kakashi. He could not escape. With one hand inside the water prison, Zabuza smirked. "I'll take care of you later. But first the brats." He did a couple of hand signs. Water in front of the trio, formed into a figure. Another water clone. Kakashi growled, "Take Tazuna and run! Theres no way you can fight him!"

They were paralyzed with fear, so they couldn't hear their trapped sensei.

The clone scowled at them. "You wear that forehead protector because you think it makes you a ninja. You're not ninja at all! Just worthless brats who don't know anything." He spat out. "You don't count as ninja till you get in my bingo book," he ended. Zabuza's clone appeared in front of Naruto and slammed him into a tree trunk. Blood came out of his mouth violently. His forehead protector fell of from the blow, and in front of the clone. He stomped on the metal part, with the Konoha symbol. Sakura struggled, she couldn't move from her spot and leave Tazuna defenseless. She scowled.

Sasuke struggled also, '_We can't leave without Kakashi, we have no choice but to save him, or we're screwed.'_ He charged at Zabuza, throwing shuriken as he went. The clone blocked it with his sword. Sasuke jumped above the clone and tried to stab him with his kunai. The clone just kicked him off to the side roughly.

'_Damn it, I have to help!'_ Sakura formed quick hand signs and a strong barrier encircled Tazuna. She turned around at his shaking figure. "Stay there, if you walk out the barrier will disappear," she said strictly.

Kakashi watched as his team tried hopelessly to save him.

Naruto and Sasuke turned to see Sakura joining the fight. "Sakura your suppose to be watching Tazuna!" Naruto said.  
"You can't expect me to watch you two get pummeled, do you? Don't worry he'll be safe if we keep this clone busy," she said fiercely. Sasuke sighed. There was no helping it, she was just as strong as them. They quickly formed a plan.

The clone watched them conversing quickly while looking back and forth at him. Naruto grabbed his forehead protector and tied it on tightly. He formed hand signs, "Kage Bushin no Justu!" Many clones of Naruto appeared. They surrounded the Zabuza clone and attacked. The clone easily destroyed all of them.

"Heh, you think this can stop me?" He said arrogantly.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he threw a folded up weapon to him. Sasuke caught the weapon and understood what Naruto wanted him to do. He unfolded the weapon to reveal a large shuriken.

"A shuriken? Haven't you understood yet? You cannot stop me with a measly tool," the clone spat.

Sasuke threw the large shuriken at the clone, but it avoided him "See? It won't-" he was cut off as he saw the ninja tool gliding through the air, toward the real Zabuza. "Going after the real one now?" Zabuza said. He caught the shuriken. He smirked.

As he thought their foolish plan wouldn't work, he didn't notice another large shuriken, behind him appeared from the original one and turned into Naruto. Heading straight at the unsuspecting Zabuza. He threw a kunai directly at Zabuza's arm. He was forced to let go of the water prison, and Kakashi fell into the water.

Meanwhile, Sakura quickly formed hand signs, "Suiton: Teppōdama!" The water bullets, made of pure chakra, went straight into the clone. Finally, the clone disappeared, after multiple shots from the advanced jutsu. Sasuke smirked, "Good job, Sakura." She smiled at him. They turned their attention back to Naruto.

Zabuza was angry, the kunai had cut below his eye, and forced him to cancel the jutsu. "Why you..." He was about to throw the windmill shuriken, but a hand stopped him. Kakashi held his bleeding hand on the blade of the shuriken. "Naruto, that was a great plan, you guys have grown."

Zabuza increased the pressure on the shuriken. Kakashi and Zabuza both jumped back, in opposite directions. The demon mist ninja started to form hand signs slowly as he mumbled out animal names. Kakashi did the same, copying with his Sharingan. On the last sign, they both shouted. "Bird!" Silence went through the air, as the water below their feet began to rise.

Two water dragons rose out of the water, "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Justu!" they said in unison. The two dragons began fighting, it caused water to violently spill onto the ground. Below the two fighting dragons, Kakashi and Zabuza we're struggling over power, the mist ninja had his giant sword agaisnt Kakashi's kunai. They both jumped back once again.

Zabuza started to do a jutsu, but Kakashi did the same movement. He moved his hand to the side, Kakashi mimicked it, on time. '_What? How is he doing this?'_

"How am I doing this, you ask?" Kakashi said. Zabuza's eyes widened.

"Stop that!" He growled.

Behind Kakashi, an image appeared. It was another Zabuza. The real one was confused. '_Is this a genjutsu?'_

Kakashi finished off the justu, but Zabuza could not. "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" A ring of water appeared behind Kakashi, wiping away the image of Zabuza. A rumble sounded. Soon a large tsunami came upon Zabuza and slammed into him. He yelled. The force of the water was to strong, Zabuza was dunked underwater.

Naruto was still in the water, he was pushed violently by the waves of the water, till he grabbed onto a tree.

Zabuza was forcefully pushed and then he hit a tree trunk. Kunais were thrown with a powerful force, they dug deep into his arms, pinning him against the tree. Waves continued to slap his face. The water finally calmed down.

Kakashi appeared on the tree branch above Zabuza. "This is the end," Kakashi said once again as he took out a kunai.

Two senbon glided through the air, and planted themselves directly into Zabuza's neck, stopping his pulse from beating. Kakashi quickly looked where the direction of the senbon came from. A mysterious figure stood there on a high tree branch. He had long hair tied into a bun, with two long chunks of hair on the sides of his mask. The mask was strange, it had a swirl on it starting from the bottom, and two vertical lines where the eyes should be, and a mist symbol on the forehead.

"Thank you, I was just looking for him," his strangely soft voice called. Zabuza laid on the floor, his eyes wide, but his pulse gone. Kakashi jumped from the branch to the ground. He checked if Zabuza really did die. It was true.

Naruto came up angry, drenched in water. He walked almost in front of the masked man, and looked from him to Zabuza. Kakashi said, "It's alright he is just a mist hunter nin." The figure on the tree nodded.

"No! It's not that. He _killed_ Zabuza just like that! How is that possible? We look like idiots now," Naruto said aggressively, not accepting the fact that Zabuza could die so easily.

Kakashi went over and patted his head. "There are people younger than us, that could be stronger than us in this world." Naruto just scowled at the masked hunter nin.

Sakura agreed with Naruto, as did Sasuke.

The mist ninja disappeared from the branch with a swirl of leaves and reappeared besides Zabuza. "I need to dispose of his body now, if you please. This body holds many secrets." He tugged the dead demon ninja onto his shoulder and disappeared.

Naruto growled again. Searching for the already gone hunter nin. He angrily started punching the ground repeatedly.

"Come on, these kinds of things will happen, plus our mission hasn't ended yet. We need to escort Tazuna-san to his house," Kakashi said.

As they started walking, Kakashi felt the fatigue overcoming him as he fell to the floor.

"Kakashi-sensei!" All of them shouted.

* * *

A blinding light filled Kakashi's vision has he woke up. He was laying on a futon, covered in a patterned blanket. He groaned as he tried to sit up. A black-haired woman enter the room. "You shouldn't move much," she scolded.

His genin team and Tazuna entered the room, "Ah! Kakashi-sensei is awake!" Naruto shouted.

"You shouldn't strain yourself sensei," Sakura tsked.

"Sorry," he replied. He had a bad feeling about what happened a while ago.

"Sensei, shouldn't hunter nin dispose of the body on the spot?" Sakura questioned. She was right.

"Yes. I think you have the same feeling that I do, that Zabuza is alive." Kakashi stated.

Naruto and Tazuna shouted, "Ehhh?!" Sasuke had suspicions about the masked guy too.

Tazuna sweated nervously, "Aren't you just being paranoid?" Kakashi shook his head.  
"Never ignore a suspicious feeling that you have, it's an iron rule for ninjas. Always prepare if you know something is going to happen" He stated firmly. Naruto shook with excitement at Zabuza was still alive.

"How will you prepare then if you can't move?" Naruto asked. Kakashi chuckled,  
"Your going to be the ones preparing," he said.

The door opened. A little boy in overalls that had a one strip on his bucket hat, ran up to Tazuna. "Grandpa!" Tazuna returned the hug his grandson gave him. "Inari! Where have you been?" He was about to answer, as the black-haired woman cut him off, "Inari! Aren't you going to greet these ninjas that protected your grandpa?" Inari just looked at them dismissively.

"Theres no way _you_ can beat Gatoh. If you don't want to be killed just go home," He said with a scowl. Then he ran out the door yelling, "I'm going to look at the ocean!"

Naruto scowled at the door he exited. "I'm going to teach that brat a lesson," he said as he stomped through the door and up the stairs. When he arrived at Inari's room, the door was cracked a bit and he saw the little boy crying, while sitting by the window that showed the sparkling blue ocean. Naruto's scowl softened.

**A.N: Is this long enough? o-o ugh I hate fight writing fight scenes so much. I think I have a grasp of what Sakura's Kekkei Genkai is, BUT! I need a cool name, feel free to comment one if you have one in mind~ **


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: Heh heh hehh sorry my peeps, I got lost on the road of life. But anyway I guess I'm back, just been busy with school stuff. Manly because my friend forced me to write it, cough, Christina, cough. What do we say to Christina, children? *A bunch of kids chorus 'Thaaank you'* Anyway enough of my boring life. ONWARD MY TRUSTY STEED! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. **

The sky was rather a breath-taking sight, it had a twinge of pastel blue and a majestic purple, glittered with faint twinkling stars. Many birds were chirping, as they glided through the air, gracefully. The sun had yet to shower the world in radiant orange-yellow rays.

Sakura sighed to herself, as she sat under a very large, slim, tree. "It's way to early to be training," she muttered under her breath, as she stifled a yawn. She started to doze off blissfully, until a large shadow covered her smaller frame. Kakashi, in all his porn reading glory, smacked Sakura's pink head with his lewd book.

She scowled at him, "What?" she bit out.

Kakashi chuckled at his grumpy student, "Your suppose to be training remember?"

She groaned. "But Kakashi-sensei, I already climbed the tree," she whined.

"I know that, but at least train on something, or I'll come back and pester you," with that said, the white-haired man sauntered away.

Sakura rolled her vibrant green eyes.

Early in the morning, after Kakashi had woken up from his exhaustion. He decided to prepare them for a battle, in case Zabuza decided to ambush them again.

Sasuke and Naruto, were still trying to reach the top of the tree, with their chakra enhanced feet. Unsuccessfully, but still making little progress each time.

Sakura threw a pitying gaze at the beaten up trees, after all she was a nature-lover. She sighed, and glanced back at Kakashi. He was just sitting under a tree, crutches next to him, as he read. He let out a manly giggle, and flipped the page. She stared at him with disgust, and quickly redirected her attention to the struggling boys.

She sighed for the umpteenth time, and walked over the boys.

They sensed her approach and looked at her with curiosity. Naurto let a wide grin take over his face.

"Hi Sakura-chaaaaan!" He yelled at her face.

She grimaced, "You're going to make me deaf one day," she stated.

Naruto pouted, "You're so mean Sakura-chan,"

"What was that?" She joked, nudging him with her elbow. They both laughed.

Sakura greeted Sasuke with a good morning. He grunted a greeting back.

She stood on her toes, matching Naruto's height, and put her elbow on his shoulder. "So, you guys need some tips?" They both nodded.

Sakura went into teaching mode, "Don't put so much chakra into your feet, just the amount that doesn't feel too overwhelming. Do not lose concentration while climbing the tree. That's basically all to say on this matter," she stated smartly. They soaked up the information.

They followed her instructions, and tried to climb the tree again. They had gotten farther than the mark they had left, as the highest, before they started to plummet to the ground. Sasuke landed on his feet gracefully, as for Naruto, he just slammed onto his butt. Sakura winced.

"Wow! I did better than last time though! Even better than Sasuke-bastard!"

Said bastard scowled at him, then at Naruto's tree.

"Well, I best get training also, good luck guys!" She said as she turned to make her exit.

The spiky-haired blonde quickly shouted, "I'll be a pro at this before you come back, believe it!"

Sasuke waved as charged at the tree.

As she ran up the a unscathed tree with ease, she started to hop from branch to branch. No normal Genin could do this, but her beloved brother taught her everything she needed to know to pass as an advanced ninja.

She her the faint voice of her teacher to not wander too far away.

* * *

Sakura loved the feeling of cool wind rushing past her, as she expertly hopped from one branch to another. She finally found a clearing up ahead.

It was a glorious sight. The trees seemed to have gathered in a spaced out circle. The rising sun, seeped through some of the trees. The grassy clearing had bushes off to the side, with many tiny juicy red berries. Many types of flowers were scattered along the grass.

Sakura inhaled the pleasant aroma, while walking into the beautiful clearing. She truly loved being outdoors.

She sat next to a bundle of flowers. Their petals leaned towards each other, it was as if they were talking to one another.

Sakura grabbed the scroll that was awkwardly tucked in her black shorts. She let out a deep breath. Some peace

and quiet. The pink-headed girl quickly studied the content of the scroll with a thirst for knowledge. Maybe a few hours passed by, she didn't know. She started to get drowsy. Maybe a few minutes couldn't hurt.

She laid down on the soft grass, as sleep held her within its grasp. Never did she let her guard down, until now that is.

A pair of eyes watched her curiously.

**A.N: And those pair of eyes, were mine :O no just kidding. I'd write more, my broskis, but I need to do stuff. Hehe maybe the next chapter will come soon? I guess. Thank you for being patient with me as I blew you off for many weeks. Bye-bye now, see you next chapter.**


End file.
